Arthur Pendragon/Relationships
Prior in his life, Arthur has met many people, from his allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Pendragon Household Jin Uther Pendragon Jin is Arthur's biological father. Since he, Jin and Le Fay left the Village of Hero's 8 years ago, they have been to together and lived in a city with the Du Lac Family since that day. Though the two share the typical father and son relationship. As Arthur holds him with high regard, displays anger when he finds out about Mina and Hinami were deceiving them Le Fay Pendragon Arthur's biological sister. Like Mina and Hinami, Arthur is vowing to protect is only biological sibling from any dangers. Mina Karnstein Being an older brother to Mina, Arthur has devoted in protecting her and even declares that he would save her how many times he needs to. Even after finding out that Mina and Hinami have been deceiving him all along, he still rescued and protected her, living to his word. After Hinami's spell backfired, Arthur and Mina now share a Master/Slave relationship (and also with Arthur gaining Evil Pieces, Mina becomes his Queen). Other then being an older brother to her, Mina is also the woman he loves, and is tied with Rossweisse for being the women that Arthur loves most. She was also completely heartbroken by the news of Arthur's death (which Sairaorg and Sona berates her for) in Volume 12, but gained a great deal of hope when she found out that his spirit was still alive through his Mutation King/Master Piece. In Volume 23, the two become engaged when Arthur proposes to Mina after her graduation ceremony to the next Vampyre Lord. Hinami Karnstein Another sister to Arthur after Mina and Le Fay. Like them, Arthur is vowing to protect Hinami from any dangers. In Volume 24, the two become engaged when Arthur proposes to her. Elaine Du Lac Similar to Mina, Hinami and Le Fay, Arthur is very protective of Elaine as a childhood friend, his Bishop Piece and love for her. In fact, when Elaine was supposedly killed by Shalba Bashalum Bacchus, the negative emotions of losing Elaine made Arthur enter the Juggernaut Drive and brutally mutilate him, and also indirectly murdering him. At one point, Hinami and Akeno observed that Arthur's feelings for Elaine might be second only to his love for Mina. She became heartbroken and devastated when she thought that Arthur had died, spending most of her time crying and planning to commit suicide to be with him (with Lancelot, Tomoe and Sköll trying to help her out of it), though she knew Arthur would be upset if she did so, confused for not knowing what to do. When she learned that his spirit is alive, she cried loudly out of relief, joy and regained hope, embracing him when he returned. Elaine desires to stay with Arthur forever. In Volume 23, Arthur proposes to Elaine, promising to make her happy and be by her side for eternity. Tomoe Nonaka Another of Arthur's childhood friends who never gave up on him despite his exile from the Hero Tribe. After his intense duel against other Hero Tribe members (Kaoru Nonaka, Percevall Gowther, Koukichi Kobayashi) she was seen leaving with them and not going to school for a week which made Arthur really depressed but that changed when he saw her in his house cooking (Beef Stew) and held her in his arms then declaring that she is the new house member in courtesy of Jin's help, indicating that she is one of Arthur's very important peers, as well as his first Knight Piece. In Volume 24, Tomoe made a proposal to have him take her as his bride, which Arthur accepts. Happy with his response and getting engaged to him, Tomoe gained a massive power boost. Ariel Lucifer Annabelle Van Helsing A former follower of Zephon who was responsible for kidnapping Mina until her creator's later betrayal. She later joins Arthur's group as the fifth female after serving Lucia. She has also developed strong feelings for Arthur and is willing to do the best she can for her master. After Annabelle moved in with him, she becomes his first Rook Piece and a substitute-teacher (and later full-time) at their school. In Volume 19, they go out on a date which was interrupted by the appearance of Euclid Lucifuge. During the attack on Auros and Agreas, Arthur, Mina, Hinami and Tomoe rescues Annabelle from Euclid, defeating him in the process. In Volume 25, Arthur proposes to Annabelle. Asia Bauer Kaoru Nonaka Tomoe's younger sister and another of Arthur's childhood friends before his exile from Village of Heroes due to an incident. Prior to his childhood, both Arthur and Kaoru were in good terms as she used to call him as her big brother. After his exile, however, Kaoru began to despise Arthur because of what he did to the Hero Tribe and her sister. After her battle with Arthur, she reverted back to her old self calling him her big brother like she uses to but also at the same time began to develop feelings for him especially after moving in with him. In True Volume 4, Kaoru made a proposal to have him take her as his bride, which Arthur accepts. Happy with his response and getting engaged to him, Vesper gained a massive power boost. Nanao Tepes As a fellow classmate, Arthur views Nanao as friends despite later finding out that she is a Vampyre and also revealing Arthur himself is a Vampyre. Arthur's blood gives Nanao a boost in power, even making her able to hit her Ancient Gear's Overdrive for a short time. After Nanao moved in with him in Volume 7 the two begin to bond more, even joning Arthur's Harem and becoming his second Bishop Piece. After Arthur apparently died in Volume 11, she seemed to transform in Volume 12, and unlike the other girls she become filled with rage at the Chaos Insurgencuy for killing her friend and lover, and proceeded to defeat Georg Faust with her new power. Shirone Toujou Liu Bei Rossweisse Brynnhildr Arthur can be considered the most important person to Rossweisse. Being needed by him is her everything. As a school nurse, Rossweisse had been devoted to the growth of Arthur's various relationships and trust with Mina, Elaine, Tomoe and the others. She often offered her support in the form of advise and divine protection. Originally she started off as Arthur's guardian. In volume 9, after experiencing womanly pleasure for the first time, her relationship with Arthur began to change. On the night of Christmas Eve, before going to Hell, Arthur began a secret relationship with Rossweisse, with it becoming public in Volume 19. Robertina Phenex Robertina and Arthur met during the Rating Game between Arthur and her brother, Ruval, and didn't really care for each other. After he defeated Ruval at the engagement party, she became infatuated with Arthur and starts to develop feelings for Arthur, albeit in a tsundere fashion. In Volume 10, she moves in with him and transfers to his school in order to spend more time with him. She has stated that she does not mind becoming one of his concubines as long as she is by his side. Arthur is willing to put his life on the line to protect her under Lady Phenex's request to take care of her. It is implied in Volume 9 that Robertina enrolls in Kuoh Ryu Academy so she can get closer to Arthur, and moves in with him in the following volume. She happily accepts Percival's request of becoming Arthur's manager (and Ward following his promotion to an Elder of the Hero Clan) and continually works hard for him, such as finding a suitable magician for him to make a pact with. In Volume 23, after the Rating Game against Marcello, Arthur comforted her when she was crying due to feeling that she couldn't help Arthur win. Waltraute Traversa Da Roland Lancelot Du Lac Another of Arthur's childhood firends, with the two sharing a Brothers-in-Arms bond, and also with Lancelot soon to be one of Arthur's brother-in-law. Sköll Satanael Glaceon Lucifuge Lilith Kurumi Kurusu Sieglinde Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan Arthur first meets Ingvild at the park, where the fountain was and she immediately recognized him as both a Hero and the Red Dragon Emperor. When Arthur defeated the mysterious devils, he used his handkerchief to wipe off the blood from her face. When they meet again, Ingvild started to sing, which causes pain to his body but he holds off Mina and Tomoe from attacking her because he knows she meant no harm. When Ingvild woke up from her sleep, Arthur took her to the beach and they started to become closer and eventually befriended each other, he was about to invite her to eat until they were interrupted by Nyx. Ingvild was contacted by Arthur through Asia's breasts to ask her to sing for him, she was hesitant at first due to the pain she inflict on him, but agrees to his request to sing for him, which empowered Arthur. After Nyx was defeated, Ingvild eventually became his first servant to join his peerage as his 8-piece pawn as he agrees to let her sing under his leadership. In True Volume 2, When Hinami, Asia and Shirone were seducing him in Asia's erotic room, Ingvild innocently thought of hugging Arthur with her naked body but was embarrassed to do so, concerning Arthur when he believed the other girls were starting to affect Ingvild. Kuoh Ryuu Academy Nico Rasalgethi Arthur's classmate and also an observant from Hell. The two seem to be on good terms. Percevall Gowther A member of the Hero Village and another childhood friend of Arthur. Percevall lost his mother when Arthur's Banishing Shift and Longinus went out of control, and ever since Arthur was exiled their relationship hasn't been the same. 8 years later, Arthur and Percevall are reunited, but Percevall still holds Arthur responsible for the tragedy in the Village, but the two do seem to be on good terms. Garou Fujimaru Another of Arthur's classmate and one of his closest friends. Elias Córdova Ouryuu Nakiri They first meet in Volume 19, Ouryuu has been wanting to meet Arthur for a long time and been asking his student council president Vesper to meet him. When they meet, Ouryuu expressed his admiration towards Arthur, despite him being a normal high school student and was put into many dangerous situation, Arthur overcame it all and his possession of the Greater Boost of the Welsh Dragon. Under Apalala's approval, Ouryuu joins Arthur's team for the Alliance Cup as his "Fist of the Welsh Dragon Emperor of Blazing Blue Petrification" and chooses to become his pawn. Momoji Toujou Arthur and Momoji get along well since both are well fitted for physical work. In the short story "The Student Council’s Decision", when Arthur helped with the sports festival prepping, he initially worked with Momoji and Nanao Tepes who guided and lead Arthur on the Student Council work such as inspection of school clubs activities. During lunch break, Momoji admitted to Arthur that she likes him more compared to all the other boys they know. She congratulated Arthur for his promotion recommendation to High-Class Demon and Elder of the Hero Clan and asked for his autograph, saying that Arthur is the type of guy that she likes because he is always muddy after a fight, and admired Arthur for his fight with Sairaorg Behemoth and Leohart. She has a crush on Arthur. Kiyome Abe Arthur first met Kiyome in Volume 6, when Tomoe needed to write a report about Youkai, but she didn't want to do it because she feared that she might turn into a Vampyre. However, she agreed to do it if Arthur's group could prevail over her team in a tennis match, with the conditions being that if Arthur lost, he would have to stay with her temporarily. Unfortunately for her, she lost and had to write the report. Later on, she asked Arthur to help her break an engagement that her father set up. Arthur, with the help of Sköll, decided to help her in a battle of beasts against her father and in the process of helping her, fell in love with him. Sona Sitri Tsubaki Strauss Sona's Queen Piece and Servant, of whom Arthur is aware of her feelings for Lancelot and often encourages her to try her best to get his attention (mostly worried that Lancelot might be interested in him instead). Arthur and Tsubaki also exchange emails regarding Lancelot, much to his confusion. Like Sona, Tsubaki has also praised Arthur for achievements. Fenris Alisa Black Sasha Blackstone Arthur first met Sasha in Volume 14, as she begged Sona to bring her along to Arthur's home since she is a huge fan of his, being an Oppai Dragon enthusiast and having a large collection of the Oppai Dragon goods which she puts on the back of her robes. Ren Tachibana Katase Murayama Apollo Team Vali Apollyon Vali is Arthur's rival and the holder of the Longinus, Divine Dividing. During the signing of the peace treaty between the Five Factions, he went against everyone and formed a team in Devil's Hand. This made Arthur hate him and after which they fought with Arthur in Overdrive mode due to Azazel's bracelet. Arthur won the fight due to Vali teleporting away. Later on, however, the two joined forces to defeat Loke, and after that, began cooperating. Even later into the series, the two started to become friends, although still in a rivalry. They promised to fight each other someday and to become even stronger. Kuroka Toujou Mwindo Eri Ambrosius Eri is the witch of the Apollo Team whom Arthur meets in Volume 9, where it is revealed that she is a huge fan of his show, Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (Oppai Dragon for short), wanting to shake hands with Arhur and asked for an autograph upon meeting him. She later gives him advice on boosting his magic power as well as choosing a magician to form a contract with. She herself was considered a perfect candidate to be that magician by Robertina's and Le Fay's statistics, but unfortunately Robertina refused to let her take up that position, because of Eri's status as a terrorist of the Apollo Team rendered it impossible for her to become publicly associated with Arthur. However, Eri was able to become Arthur's contracted magician, because it was revealed in Volume 17 that because the Apollo Team had been pardoned of their crimes and that Bann had requested Arthur to take her as his contracted magician for the reason of protecting her. Arthur accepted his request, and asked Robertina, who agreed since she said that since the group has been pardoned of their crimes, Eri has become a legitimate magician to hire. Eri appears to have some affections towards Arthur, expressing desire to go on a date with him. Elaine Westtcott Elaine is the elder "sister" of Annabelle, created from the genes of William Wynn Westcott. She met Arthur in Volume 6 when she tried to take Annabelle, with Arthur, Mina and Lancelot stopping her. He fought her for Annabelle, and almost punched her in the face, but stopped at the last moment and warned her that if she ever tried anything again, his fist wouldn't stop. In Volume 11, after coming to the Pendragon house, she began to seduce Arthur because she wants his "genes" for strong babies, which she tried with Vali but he denied. Arthur later learns more about her past while she is receiving healing and tells Annabelle that she is a good person, although she remains a "naughty demon". She has an attraction towards Arthur and later develops strong romantic feelings for him. In Volume 24, their relationship becomes even closer than ever upon learning the full truth about the twin sisters upbringing, they had a heartfelt moment where Elaine admitted to him she kept the hard truth hidden from her sister to protect her. Elaine then hugged Arthur pleading to continue living peacefully with him and her sister, promising to make amends for any trouble she's caused them and fight off any threats in the future, Arthur hugged her back assuring that he will protect her and Annabelle, thus establishing each other as family now. Through their communication, Elaine revealed that she fell in love with Arthur because he was kind to her sister Annabelle and gave her and Elaine a place to live and seeing him smile made her heart filled with love. Elaine then confess her love for Arthur which he reciprocates and wishes to have children with him. After the confession, Elaine begins to call Arthur by his name and kisses him for the first time. Bann Benoic Bann seems to have deep trust towards Arthur by leaving his dear half-sister, Eri, in his care, believing that he is able to protect her and have her return home to her everyday life by having her as his contracted magician. Arthur accepted his request and Bann intends on repaying him for it. Kazaru Fenrir Gogmagog Chaos Insurgency Hero Faction Cao Cao Cao Cao and Arthur start off with an initially hostile relationship due to the former being a leader in Devil's Hand and for abducting Yasaka. Cao Cao also defeated Arthur fairly easily during their ensuing battle and caused him to awaken his Incursio Move Andernach ability. Following their confrontation Arthur did manage to rob Cao Cao of one eye, which would ultimately be replaced by an eye of Medusa. Arthur's dislike of him is furthered when he attacks him and his friends, later to take Satanael's power away from him. Cao Cao himself, however, seems to hold Arthur in fairly high regard during their later confrontations, especially after Arthur returns from the dead, which even manages to make Cao Cao believe he can only be a true monster as he came back with Scarlet Grand which according to Cao Cao can't be referred to as luck. Arthur's earlier wounding of Cao Cao's eye continued to be a factor even in their final battle, as Arthur managed to use Samael's poison on his Medusa's eye and cause him near fatal levels of pain. In Volume 18, they have seen have no antagonistic relationships and supporting each other and promised that someday they will fight once and settle the score between them. Arthur also finds Cao Cao's feelings for Guan Yu, sweet and adorable, and shows a kind side to Cao Cao. Guan Yu Cardinal Sigmund Sellzen Qlippoth Yao Shi Huang Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus Their first meeting seems to be antagonistic, were Arthur thinks that he is a very brutal and evil being but this proven wrong when Cythraul mentions that he disdain and distaste of brutality and barbaric acts to Demon like Drakon and Rizevim. After their battle Arthur respects him due for Cythraul having an honorable side although he done so many evil things. Drakon La Leviathan Euclid Lucifuge Euclid is Glaceon's younger brother as well as Drakon's right hand man. Arthur and Euclid's relationship was immediately hostile, as the latter is responsible for attempting to abduct the first year students of Kuoh Ryu Academy and the Student Council and sending several wizards to attack them and finally even aiding in the revival of the Evil Dragons. Furthermore, a little later on, both Arthur and Ddraig developed a personal grudge against Euclid for creating a replica of the Boosted Pump from the remains of Arthur's previous body and sacrificing the souls of famous dragons, an act even Vali seems to be appalled by. During their fight in Volume 16, Euclid was able to overpower Arthur's Cardinal Crimson Incursio with his own Scale Mail armor in its normal Overdrive state, this is stated to be because Euclid's natural strength is equivalent to a Satan's even without the armor. Arthur was able to turn the tables on Euclid only after using his newly awakened power and further theories that Euclid is observing him in order to learn how to use more of his techniques. During their rematch in Volume 17, Arthur was able to overpower Euclid by making the white wyverns into red that are able to use Ddraig powers which shocks him and the latter was defeated by Arthur by unlocking Longinus Smasher thus defeating him and destroying his armor in process. Dante Alighieri Edward Teach Zachen Mammon Arthur hated Shalba for his past action to Elaine. Because of Zachen's growing insanity and his viewing Satanael as merely a tool to raise his own power, Arthur's hatred towards him only grows stronger. When Zachen views the world has rejected him and tries to destroy Hell and kill the children using Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky, Arthur recognizes that he has basically gone insane and outright kills him to save Satanel and protect the children. But Zachen managed to use Samael's poison to finish Arthur off as well but, unfortunately for Zachen, Arthur's soul survived despite his body being destroyed and would later receive a new body. Shalba Bashalum Bacchus Arthur hated Shalba for his past action to Elaine. Rizevim Livan Lucifer Slash/Dog Tobio Ikuse They first meet each other in Volume 15, alongside Marcello and sister Asia. There he and Marcello help Arthur and Lancelot have a sparring and train briefly the two dragon possesors, they seen getting along to each other and have a friendly relationship as he usually helps Arthur and the Pendragon group from behind the scenes during the sudden attack of Walburga. They also make a friendly chat about Vali and Asriel’s history and his arrogance in childhood. In Volume 23, Arthur and Tobio became friendlier as they work together to defend Sona’s and Leohart's match. Arthur at first was worried about Tobio and his team joining him because they are the important agents of the Grigori, but Tobio assures him that Arthur is doing his best so Tobio decided to accompany him and the two share a fist-bump. In Volume 25, Tobio has expressed an interest of wanting to face him and Vali if he ever have a match. Chess Sae Tomoe Lavinia Reni Asirel Vampyres Marius Karnstein Maria Karnstein Valerie Tepes Arthur and Valerie have shown to be on good terms with each other, as shown in volume 20 when she comforted Arthur when he was being worried about Robertina, Ruval and the Phenex family's possible extinction. Bennia Ruthven Upon their first meeting, Arthur disliked Bennia for her intention to take Nanao for her abilities and was angered when she discriminated Arthur for claiming him to be nothing more than a mere Hero with no qualifications, despite being the Red Dragon Emperor and the nephew of the previous Vampyre Lord. After the events that traumatized her in Volume 16 and reunited in "Worldly Desires of Steel" short story after he saved from a Stray Demon and touched by his kindness, her selfish demeanor has lowered and they seem to have developed a friendlier relationship, with Bennia appearing to have also developed feelings for him. While having a picnic with the members of Arthur's, Sona's and Leohart's peerages, Bennia listened in on the girls' stories of Arthur saving them while taking down notes of the "criteria" needed to get Arthur's attention. At the end of the volume she watched alongside Shirone Toujou and Eri Ambrosius as Arthur's brides fought over him and wondered how she could get into the fight. Griffith Poe Karnstein Arthur's maternal grandfather. Seven Great Satans Percival Lucifer Percival is Ariel's older brother and met Arthur during his duel against Ruval. He shows a great interest in Arthur and considers him part of his family, even asking Arthur to call him his big brother, though Arthur considers it impossible to call a Satan brother. He showed anger at Arthur's death and, like the others, wanted to avenge him. He was also happy to hear that his spirit was still alive. He has shown great faith in Arthur's relationship with Ariel as well as the other girls as they progressed on. Myrddin Beelzebub Myrddin appears to like Arthur, even being willing to correct the overwritten code of his King/Master Piece because of the Juggernaut Drive to prevent malfunctions and along with this intentionally approving of cheat-like abilities in Rating Games. Whether this is more of an experiment on his part, a favor to Satanael or for some other reason is still unknown. Serafall Leviathan Fallnir Asmodeus Kason Belphegor Bonnibell Belial Harribel Mammon Demons Sairaorg Behemoth Sairaorg is the next head of the Behemoth Clan, a close family to the Karnstein Family. Arthur and he first when Arthur and his group arrived in Hell. Arthur holds incredible respect for Sairaorg for his strength and relentless determination, addressing Sairaorg with the honorific-san During the Rating Game match between Arthur and Leohart, Arthur and Sairaorg went head-to-head in a fist-fight match. Later, Arthur found that Regulus, was a Sacred Relic which he combined with and activated his Overdrive. The fight continued and ended with Sairaorg being knocked out while still standing. After the match, the two became close friends and promised to get stronger to fight each other once again later on. When Arthur apparently died, he and Sona came and encouraged Mina to get up from her depression. Leohart Hell's youngest Devil King and one of Arthur's rivals. Due to Leohart's actions against Mina, Arthur also sees him as an enemy until the young Devil King invited them to settle their score via a servant-vs-servant duel, where both warriors are. After the battle, Arthur befriends with Leohart and them once as allies to fight against the corrupted ministers on the Devil King's Court. Lavenza Onoskelis Alan Lucifer Ruval Phenex Rondoc Phenex Diehauser Belial Arthur at first respected and somewhat admired Belial as he was at the top of the rating games. At Volume 20, he was saddened when he learned that Diehauser was in fact a traitor, and tried desperately to stop him from revealing the corruption of the rating games as it would cause chaos and unrest. When Diehauser revealed his true intentions, Arthur regained his respect for him. Seraphs Irina Shidou Irina and Arthur have been childhood friends since he and his family moved to Tokyo and reunited in Volume 3. Arthur was surprised to see her because as kids, he thought she was a boy. She had a crush on Arthur since they were little, but was shocked to see that he was an Half-Demon and had perverted servants. Nonetheless, she kept her feelings for him. She wants to make love to Arthur and have his children, to apparently strengthen Heaven's forces. She loves Arthur very much, but had trouble expressing it like the other girls because if she thinks or does something impure, she will become a Fallen Angel. In Volume 16, it is revealed that Irina is working to find a way for her to make love with a Vampyre and/or Demon without falling. In Volume 18, it is revealed that Michael has crafted a special room that is located in a different dimension that would allow her to copulate with Arthur without fear of falling. It is also revealed that she was Issei's first kiss while they were children. After the events of Volume 18 where Irina kissed him again, she began to frequently call Arthur "darling" and became more clingy towards him, even learning to cook for him, bathe with him, and sleep with Arthur more often. She becomes slightly less concerned about falling in order to be more intimate with him, even offering to have sex with him. In Volume 24, during the match, Irina made a proposal to Arthur which he accepts. Happy with his response and becoming engaged to him, Irina gained a massive power boost. Marcello Pasolini Arthur and Marcello seem to have a friendly relationship and respect one another. Marcello sees him as a brave Hero and a great Dragon Slayer Prodigy, like Arthur sees and respects Marcello as a suited powerful Seraph. Before their match in the Alliance Cup, Marcello playfully told Arthur that Mirana has a large bust which will useful to him. During the match, Arthur and Marcello displayed a friendly rivalry, as they wished to defeat each other. Serafina Du Lac They have seen to have a friendly relationship with each other, as it is seen when she entrusted Elaine in Arthur's care, claiming that she will live a happy life with him and her friends. Asia Argento Zachery Shidou Michael Arthur sees Michael as a very powerful leader and respects him very much. Likewise, Michael has also shown to have a great liking towards Arthur as the selected prodigy of the Hero Clan. Later on, he, along with some of the angel researchers, developed a room to allow Seraphs to procreate more easily in support of Arthur and Irina's relationship, and Arthur's and Irina's currently unborn child. Gabriel There is not much to say about their relationship, other than the fact that even in their first meeting, Arthur thought some lecherous thoughts of her, but at the same time, acknowledged her position as one of the Archangels and her beauty as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. In Volume 18, She came to greet Michael and the Pendragon Group while also wearing a Santa costume. While Arthur and Lancelot was thinking lewd thoughts of Gabriel, she hit their foreheads in an adorable way. Gabriel returned to Heaven from a business trip in the Human world after hearing about the attack in Heaven. She was unaware that her breast was seen by Arthur due to him using his newest ability "Penetrate". Metatron Raguel Sandalphon Fallen Angels Azazel Arthur, at first, hated Azazel because he was a Fallen Angel, but learned later on that he means well and has good intentions. Arthur respects Azazel a lot, even calling him "Sensei" after Azazel tells him that he would teach Arthur the secrets of the Ancient Gear and help manage his Harem. Azazel later became the advisor for Arthur's class in Volume 4, and aided the Pendragon team on how to better improve themselves as a team. He also helped out in progressing Arthur's, Lancelot's and Nanao's Ancient Gears, as well as helped Arthur learn how to achieve Overdrive and control the Andernach, and also how to help manage Incinerate Anthem's shield form. He also shows a great deal of concern for Arthur, as shown after Arthur's death, but was relieved to hear his spirit was alive. They seem to be very close to each other as they are usually seen discussing various matters regarding the mythical events and the people around him. Arthur is very close to Azazel to the point that in, Volume 22 he is a bit saddened knowing the fact that Azazel is not present to his Hero Clan Elder promotion and wanting Azazel to see his achievements, because of his great sacrifice of fighting Trihexa at the isolation barrier. Chantinelle Baraqiel Hero Clan Oliver Pent Kokichi Kobayashi Galahad Maes Hughes Bann Du Lac Siegfried Mordred Mordred is the former head of the Hero Clan and man who first attempted to use both Caliburn and Excalibur. After their meeting in True Volume 2, Arthur says to Mina and Ddraig that, while he hate Mordred for what he's done, but has an great respect for him as his former superior. Nonaka Family Shuuya Nonaka Lucy Nonaka Sellzen Family Sigurd Sellzen Dragon Ddraig Ddraig is the Dragon known as the Red Dragon Emperor that is inside one of Arthur's two Ancient Gears/Longinus, Boosted Pump. He gets along with Arthur very well and Arthur never thought of him as a tool. He has a great interest in Arthur due to him never giving up and his undying will to protect Mina and the ones he loves, also for being the possessor who talks to him the most and not seeing him as a tool. When he was with Arthur when he died, he was devastated and told Satanael, Glaceon and later Maria Karnstein and Ophis he was the greatest possessor of him, although he comes back along with Arthur. Muirne Cruach Scarlet Grand The relationship between Arthur and the Scarlet Grand is somewhat vague, as Scarlet Grand rarely communicates with anyone and most of the communication between the two has been through Ddraig. However, Scarlet Grand was willing to save Arthur, Satanael and Glaceon when the pocket dimension they were in collapsed, hurling them into the Dimensional Gap. He also crafted a new body for Arthur from his own flesh. Because Arthur's present body has been made from the Scarlet Grand's flesh, Arthur can merge with his power with no effort. Arthur thinks of Scarlet Grand as almost like a super-powerful delinquent because of his tendency to just fly around the Dimensional Gap and taking offense at being glared at. Arthur is also embarrassed by Scarlet Grand's apparent fondness of the Oppai Dragon theme song, a line of which is the only words directly exchanged between the two. Tannin Fafnir Crom Cruach At first they were antagonistic to each other, but at the time of volume 20 he no longer possesses any bad thoughts that lingering towards Crom Cruach. As it's seen when Arthur bows his head and apologize to him for accusing him in what happens to Ophis, but Crom Cruach says there's no need for a Heavenly Dragon to bow his head to an Evil Dragon like him. Apophis Their first meeting seems to be antagonistic, were Arthur thinks that he is a very brutal evil dragon but this proven wrong when Apophis mentions that he disdain and distaste of brutality and barbaric acts to Evil Dragons like Grendel and Níðhöggr. After their battle Arthur respects him due for Apophis having an honorable side although he done so many evil things. Ladon Bova Tannin Apalala Arthur first meets Apalala at the Pendragon Residence when Ouryuu and Fenris introduced her in Volume 23. When Apalala says that Tiamat demanded for Ddraig to give back her treasure he borrowed, Arthur tells Ddraig to give it back to her, which Apalala tells Arthur should also take responsibility as well, as he is the current possessor of the Greater Boost. After that Apalala warns Ddraig that Tiamat will not hesitate to burn him and Arthur if he runaway like he always did, much to Arthur's shock. He eventually becomes her guarantor until he wins the tournament and wishes to bring Tiamat's treasure back. Tiamat Quetzalcoatl Gods Ophis Arthur's surrogate mother. Arthur shows a lot of care and love for his mother. Norse Odin Thor Arthur shows great respect and admiration towards Thor. Vidar Loki Freya Baldur Greek Zeus Hera Poseidon Hades Persephone Apollon Artemis Eros Psyche Ares Morpheus Like Azazel and Galahad, Arthur seems to dislikes Morpheus ever since he met him in the beginning. He hates him knowing the fact that Morpheus despises Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels and for secretly helping Devil's Hand from behind the scenes. Hindu Indra Shiva Arthur met Shiva in Volume 22 where he greets and congratulates Arthur for his promotion to a Hero Elder. He also revealed and read Arthur's real thoughts and where Satanael and his mother, Ophis were at. He also asked Arthur to join his side to fight Indra in the future, much to Arthur's shock. Though he didn't answer Shiva directly, the two of them seem to have gotten along well and Shiva promised Arthur that the two of them will have a good relationship and that he will protect him from behind. Mahabali Celtic Lugh Balor Shinto Amaterasu Susanoo Tsukuyomi Ame-no-Uzume Buddhas Sun Wukong Xuanzang Sanzang Nezha Bodhidharma Enma Youkai Kunou At first, Kunou was under the impression that Arthur kidnapped her mother and attacked him and his friends. After he saved her mother from the Hero Faction in Kyoto, Kunou developed a crush on Arthur and told him she would always wait for him. Kunou will began to live with Arthur sometime after Volume 25. Yasaka In Volume 9, Arthur helped save Yasaka from the Hero faction, using her leyline to summoned Scarlet Grand, after the hero faction retreat, he then help Kunou to wake her mother`s consciousness using a combination of Norse and Orgasm Magic, with Sun Wukong assistance. They met once again in Volume 25, where she entrusted Kunou to him and attempted to seduce him to have children with her, by Kunou's protested to have little brothers or sisters much to Kunou's annoyance. They both have friendly relationships. Sha Wujing Zhu Bajie Nina Original Sha Wujing Original Zhu Bajie Himejima Clan Akeno Himejima Suzaku Himejima Arthur first meets Suzaku in Volume 23, where they are on friendly terms after Akeno and Ouryuu was under Arthur's care. Suzaku was satisfied when Arthur agrees to make Akeno happy, after she was under the cruel treatment of the Himejima Clan. Others Touji Shidou Mrs. Shidou King Arthur Elsha Scarlet Elsha is the second strongest and the strongest female Boosted Pump possessor. The two meet each other in Volume 9 where she and Belzard help both him and Ddraig to awaken his new found powers, and also support the two of them from the depths of Boosted Pump. They seem to have a good relationship to each other. Although they have only met for a short period of time, Elsha and Belzard say their final words after they vanish while smiling at Arthur. Belzard Jonathan The strongest Boosted Pump possessor that defeated two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He alongside Elsha, help Arthur and Ddraig to awaken their new found powers. He sings the Oppai Dragon song while leaving with a smile along with Elsha. Bartholomew Past Boosted Pump Possessors Category:Relationships